


I'd Make A Candle Out Of It

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 08:43:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11227395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written in all dialogue, this one-shot involves Amortentia, arguing, and kissing.





	I'd Make A Candle Out Of It

"Today, we will be partnering up with someone from the other house to brew. Now Gryffindors, please find a Slytherin."

"This seat take, Malfoy?"

"Obviously not, Potter."

"Now, students, I will call up a few pairs and ask you what you smell in this cauldron in front of my desk. First, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Goyle."

"I smell bacon, books, and flowery shampoo."

"Very good. And you, Mr. Goyle?"

"Cakes, chicken, and perfume."

"Alright, Ms. Granger, Ms. Parkinson."

"I smell parchment, fresh grass, and freshly baked bread."

"Cologne, something metallic, and the lake."

"Very good, ladies. Next, Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy."

"I smell a muskiness, fabric softener, and hair gel."

"Is that so, Potter? Are you really blushing?"

"Shut it, Malfoy. If you're so smug, what do you smell? Git."

"Broom handle polish, treacle tart, and a quidditch pitch."

"Now who's blushing, Malfoy?"

"Don't make me hex you, Scarhead."

"Hex me and I'll-"

"You'll do what, Pott-mmmhmmmh"

"Now boys, as much as I'm glad you are getting along, it is unusual for such behaviour to occur before the potion has been consumed. Please save all kissing for after class."

"Yessir."

"Yes, Professor."


End file.
